Unexpected Visitor
by happyelf
Summary: Alice get a visitor she never thought she'd have. Someone who is another key to discovering her past. Please comment as i don't know whether to carry on this story or not.


**Chapter 1 – Visitor**

One knock, that should be enough after all she is a vampire. I pondered this thought as I waited for the door to be answered. Doubt crossed my mind. Why am I here? Does she want to know about me? Is she the key that unlocks my whole past? Does she know about her past at all?

"Who are you?" the girl said sharply. I realised she had stood there with the door open for a while. I looked at her. Blonde, tall, she reminded me of the supermodels you see in a magazine but more amazing. "Well." she added.

"Oh, sorry, I'm looking for someone called Alice." I paused eyeing her expressions. "I need to talk to her." I Stood there not breathing. She did too. Finally when we had assessed each other she took a step backwards and led me into a room where all the furnature was odd but it fitted together somehow. I was stunned.

"who should I say wants her?" she asked.

"ermm, my name is Elizabeth." I was unsure of telling her my name, after all, who was she? I watched as she strutted away. I was breathing deeply though I had no need to breathe. Nerves pulsed through me like an electric current. Footsteps. I glanced up. Coming down the stairs were three vampires: Another female linking a male's arm and the girl who answered the door. They stopped in front of me.

"This is her who asked for you Alice, she even knew your name." door girl stated boldly. She looked as though she wanted to walk away but she didn't, protective of Alice. Why?

"What did you want to talk to me for?" Alice (I assumed) asked me. Well where to start.

"Do you know anything of your past?" I responded with a question. It was easier than answering her strait. I was still was uneasy. Confusion crossed her face. She exchanged glances with the tall, honey - blonde male. He nodded; it was like they were in they're own conversation.

"Rosalie." Alice turned to the pretty girl. She was called Rosalie, I realised. "Can you leave me and Jasper to work out what our visitor," she paused, glancing at me, "wants." Rosalie reluctantly nodded and flounced from the room. " I know a bit about my past but only how I became a vampire. Before that its hazy."

"oh." I said involuntary, I was disappointed she was my only shot of finding out more about my own past.

"Why are you interested in my past though?" she asked simply.

"Because it may have been the information needed to find out my own." I replied downheartedly. She gave me a quizzical look. " I tracked you though the hospital records. We're sisters." I cut off as I saw the expression of total shock take over her face.

"W . . what." Alice stammered. Jasper, as he was called by Alice, put his arm around her. I sat there frozen.

"I tracked the birth records for our family name and I found records of you. Then the information trails dead ended. I searched for years and was paid off, I found a vampire called James." Jasper Snarled.

" Go on." Alice said, giving Jasper stern looks as I found my story line again.

"James told me he wanted you, you were just a game to him. His prey. You got away, another vampire had changed you. This gave me hope; you could be alive.2 I stopped wondering what to say next. "I went to the Volturi asking if they knew of you, I knew you were called Alice Cullen now. The leader, Aro, told me you were situated around washington, but he didn't know the exact location. So I set off looking and here I am." I finished and watched this information sink in.

"So your my sister and you don't know your past either," she summerised.

"Spot on." I said smiling.

"Who changed you?" Jasper asked me abruptly.

" A jerk called Richard." I said trying to keep my voice stable.

"Well we have some catching up to do." Alice said grinning.

"You believe me?" I asked shocked by her response

"Well he does." Alice nodded her head towards the doorway. A slender vampire with bronze hair was stood there. "So I do." Alice finished off.


End file.
